


A Hundred Thousand Years to Hell and Back

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Submissive Lucifer [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Feels, Blood and Torture, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Lucifer, I'm Sorry, I'm jumping on this train IMMEIATELY, JUST, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Michael (Lucifer) - Freeform, POV Chloe, Torture, Whump, Y'all this one's gonna be dark, oh yeah, sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Chloe knows it's not Lucifer immediately. He looks like him, he sounds like him, but something about him is just... off.-"What the fuck did you do the Lucifer?" Chloe snapped, trying not to let her voice crack. "Where is he?"((Season five trailer spoilers ahead, proceed with caution))
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Submissive Lucifer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515260
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a plot bunny I thought of after the trailer. I may or may not write an epilogue, but I'm saying two chapters bc I do hope to give this a bit of an ending. Let me know if you think it should end happily or just more angst lol

Chloe knows it's not Lucifer immediately. He looks like him, he sounds like him, but something about him is just... off.

He didn't love her. He didn't kiss her with passion. He didn't tease and joke with her the same way. The sharp edge to his anger was different, almost evil at moments. 

This wasn't Lucifer. Not the one she knew.

-

It took a few days to gather the courage to talk to him. She had a gun in her jacket that undoubtedly would do nothing to stop whoever he really was. Maze had given her one of her blades, which was safely tucked into her boot.

Knowing what it could do, though, she hoped she wouldn't have to use it.

-

"What the fuck did you do the Lucifer?" Chloe snapped, trying not to let her voice crack. "Where is he?"

Fake-Lucifer chuckled, shaking his head as if she were a silly child talking nonsense. "Darling, I'm right here. I know it's been a bit since we've seen each other, but do I really look so different?"

"You're not Lucifer." Chloe deadpanned. "I know him, and you are not anything like him. I don't care who or what you are, but if you don't tell me where he is-"

"Tsk tsk, Chloe. Shouldn't be so pushy," He waved his finger at her, grinning. "It'll get you in trouble." He put enough bite onto the last word that it was clearly a threat.

Chloe took the gun out and pointed it at him. "Tell me where he is."

"Don't be stupid, Chloe-"

"Tell me!" She screamed.

Fake Lucifer stood up and she shot him. As soon as it was clear he wasn't hurt she unloaded the rest of the clip into his chest, finally stopping when she ran out of bullets.

"Are you done?" Fake-Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd be stupid, but I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting that."

"I asked you a fucking question, asshole. Where's Lucifer?" She knew the gun wasn't a real threat, but she still reloaded it and kept it gripped tightly. 

"Want to go visit him? It's been a hundred thousand years, I'm sure he's missed you. Well, not really. I doubt he's still capable of feeling or thinking anything after what I did to him." He walked up to her, grabbing her arm. "Let's go, shall we?"

Chloe nodded, trying not to jump when Fake-Lucifer snapped his fingers and they appeared somewhere else. She guessed it was Hell, but it was hard to be sure.

"Like it? It's mine now. You're pretty boyfriend ruled for so long, I decided to make it a bit... crueler in here," He laughed. "My brother was always far too gullible for this job anyway."

"Who are you?" Chloe demanded, pushing him off of her. 

"You can call me Michael. I'm like, a better, stronger, hotter Lucifer. And now that I'm here, well, not much use for him, is there?"

Chloe felt herself getting sick. "Where is he?"

Michael sighed. "You are so obsessed with that loser. You know, you'd make a lovely queen of Hell. Be the pretty little thing on my arm that you used to be for him. Hell, I might even keep him alive. Even my toys need their own pets, don't they?"

"Where's. Lucifer." Chloe grit her teeth, glaring at him.

"I put him up in my old room, actually. Though I added a few more toys and changed the locks. Couldn't have him escaping like I did."

Chloe followed him hesitantly, keeping a hand on her gun as they went deeper and deeper into the misty depths of Hell.

"I'll warn you," Michael said as they stopped at a door, "He's not in the best of shape. Might be missing a few parts... Hundred thousand years of me torturing him and all." He unlocked the door and motioned for her to step inside.

She did, after a moment of hesitation. Once she was inside she nearly sobbed, rushing over to the bed where Lucifer lay. Most of him was obscured by chains or covered in blood, along with both of his hands if painful-looking iron mitts that chained him to the middle of the bed, and a muzzle that covered from his neck to the bridge of his nose. One of his eyes was so caked with blood she couldn't be sure it was even still there. Still, it was Lucifer.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She sobbed, gently touching Lucifer's cheek. He wasn't responding to her but he still had a pulse, so he was alive, for now.

Michael hummed, circling the bed. "Oh, nothing whatsoever. In fact, I'm a much better person than your precious devil over here because at least I can do my job. Plus, I'll even be nice to you and let you take him home, free of charge."

Chloe frowned, knowing there had to be a catch to that. "I can take him back with me?"

"Of course! In fact, you'd be doing me a favor, seeing as he can't die down here." Michael studied his fingernails. 

Right. Lucifer was vulnerable when he was with her. "The second I brought him out he'd die from all of this."

"I would hope so. If he doesn't then I've definitely failed as the King of Hell. I mean, not even able to kill my own brother? Weak. But sure, bring him back upside. Have a nice funeral or whatever it is you humans do with your dead. Then his soul can end up here and I'll torture him all over again. Only this time? He'll always be able to take more. And more. And more." Michael laughed. "And just wait, because you're headed here too. Fraternizing with demons will do that to a person. And then he'll get to watch as I tear you to fucking pieces. Literally."

Chloe was crying, holding Lucifer in her lap. "What do you want? What could you possibly gain from this?"

Michael shrugged. "Fun? Revenge? Something to prove? Take your pick, honestly. Maybe it's just because I enjoyed it. Liked hearing him scream back when he still had vocal cords. Sometimes he'd beg for you. Beg me not to hurt you."

"How do I heal him?"

"You can't. You bring him out of here, he's dead, he stays here, well, I can't imagine he'd consider this much of a life."

Chloe shook her head. "No. I won't accept that. Tell me how to fucking heal him or I will tear you from limb from limb and I guarantee no matter what stupid angel powers you have, they will not be enough to save you." She reached down, hoping he couldn't see as she grabbed Maze's blade from her boot, hiding it as best she could.

"You're cute," Michael chuckled. "Good luck with that."

Chloe stood up and walked over to him. "You're a monster."

"Just now figuring that out, huh? I'm still waiting to see if you'll mercy kill your precious boyfriend or leave him here with me to be tortured for all eternity. Though I suppose that's what happens no matter what you do. Hmmm."

"Go fuck yourself," Chloe muttered, "Tell me how to help him."

Michael grinned. "Take the knife hidden behind your back and drive it into his heart, I suppose," He clicked his tongue and suddenly he was holding the blade. "What, did you think I wouldn't notice that?"

Chloe lunged to get the knife back, but Michael was out the door, locking it behind him before she'd even begun to react. 

He laughed, tapping on the door. "See you tomorrow~" Michael sang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> behold, the second chapter. 
> 
> Warning for more angst ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, there's gonna be more to this. I honestly don't know how many chapters it'll be, but I'll keep adding one more until I'm satisfied with it ig

After nearly an hour of banging on the door and pacing the room, desperate for an exit of some kind. Even just a weapon that she could use, something.

There was nothing. Besides the bed, there wasn't even any furniture in the room and the door didn't open at all from the inside.

She was fucked.

After a moment to compose herself, she went back over to Lucifer. He was alive still, his heartbeat even steadier now and his eye was open. Chloe wondered if he could see her at all, or if he would be trying to say something. 

"I'm so sorry, Lucifer," Chloe sobbed, kneeling down next to him. "This is all my fault. I never should've let you leave, I-" She stared down at the chains he was in with disdain. "I'm getting you out of here. I promise."

Her gun was still in her jacket, along with a multitool. She might be able to get some of it off at least. If she had a first aid kit she could maybe bandage his wounds. It wouldn't be great, but at least it would be better than nothing.

"If you can still hear me," Chloe took out the multitool and began working on the seam that held the mitts together. "I love you. And I'm not leaving you here to die."

X X X X X X X X X

She managed to get the mitts, the muzzle, and all the chains restricting him to the bed off of Lucifer before Chloe finally passed out, her eyes blurry from concentrating for hours, and her fingers sore from picking at the locks. The rest would have to wait for later.

Her nap didn't last long though, as when a hand brushed against her side she darted awake.

"Lucifer?"

He looked better. There was still far too much blood crusted to his skin, but his hands were whole and while one of his irises was cloudy white, she could see both of his eyes.

He pressed one hand into hers, squeezing tightly.

Chloe almost sobbed as she threw her arms around him. "Lucifer! Oh my god, I thought you were dead, I-" The chains. He'd healed where she'd taken the chains off. "I need to get you out of the rest of this."

Lucifer didn't say anything as Chloe fumbled around for her dropped multitool.

"Can you hear me?" Maybe he still couldn't talk? Michael had mentioned that he wouldn't be able to before, but shouldn't that be healing too?

Lucifer nodded and pointed to his mouth. He groaned something she couldn't understand, not moving his jaw at all.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled his cheek back, showing the wire holding his jawbones together.

"You're jaw's wired shut." She didn't have any wire cutters. Without ripping into his gums, there wasn't much she could do to get that off. There was no way that wouldn't be painful to remove. "Fuck, Lucifer, I'm so sorry-"

Lucifer put a finger over her lips and shook his head, signing something with his hands that she didn't understand.

"I have no idea what that means."

Lucifer glared at her, clearly frustrated. 

"Sorry," Chloe sighed. What was she supposed to do? "I'm gonna try and get the chains off your ankles. Then we can try and figure out the wire, alright?"

Lucifer didn't do anything in response, so Chloe went ahead and worked on the chains around his ankles.

X X X X X X X

Michael came back after a few hours. Chloe had managed to take the rest of Lucifer's restraints off, excluding the wire keeping his jaw wired shut. Lucifer looked surprised when his brother walked in, glancing between him and Chloe curiously.

"Thought I'd bring you some food," Michael explained, "I don't want you starving to death before I'm ready for you to die."

Chloe glared at him. "You wired his fucking jaw shut?"

"I wondered if you'd notice that." Michael grinned. "I figured it'd keep him shut up even if he got the rest of it off. I should've figured you'd get everything off already. No matter, the more he heals the more I can hurt him again later."

"You really think I'm going to let you do that?" Chloe crossed her arms. "I'm not letting you anywhere near him every again, Michael. You've done enough harm already."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't lay a hand on him. After all, why would I torture him when I have you to do it for me?" Michael smirked and pulled out a pair of pliers. "Here, if you're desperate to talk to him. If you can convince him you're the real Chloe, I'll even consider letting you out. Though I'll warn you, he's killed two of the others, so you may want to be careful with what you say to him."

"What?" Chloe frowned, taking the pliers. Michael left before she could get an answer. The others?

Still, Lucifer probably wouldn't heal fully until that wire was out of his mouth. She might as well take what she was given to work with, strange as it might be. 

"Let's get this thing out of you, okay?" Chloe held up the pliers and Lucifer allowed her to maneuver him into the position she wanted.

"Are you okay with me doing this? It'll probably hurt. I'm sorry, really, I'll do my best."

Lucifer simply nodded and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and bracing for her to begin.

Chloe began, wincing as blood flowed from where she removed the wiring. She could see the tears welling in Lucifer's eyes, but he was refusing to make any noise, no matter how much it had to hurt.

After she was finished, Lucifer turned over and didn't respond to anything she said. It concerned Chloe, but she decided not to worry about it and let him get some rest. He was probably just healing anyway.

She decided to go ahead and eat what Michael had brought her. She was hungry, and he didn't seem to want to kill her just yet.

For the moment, maybe she was safe.

-

Lucifer woke up almost nine hours later, massaging his jaw as he sat up in the bed. 

"Are you alright?" Chloe hurried over to the bed, sitting next to him. "Does it still hurt?"

Lucifer stared at her, not saying anything as he leaned towards her to get a better look at her face. "Chloe..."

"Yeah!" Chloe grinned, "Lucifer, it's me. I'm here to help you, remember?"

Lucifer smiled sadly, leaning in slowly until his lips were pressed against hers, grabbing the handcuffs from the headboard as she was distracted, swiftly clamping them down on her wrists, effectively pinning her to the bed. 

"Lucifer-? What're you doing?" Chloe struggled against the cuffs. "Lucifer?"

"You look just like her," Lucifer mumbled, tracing down her cheek. "I'm impressed. Most of them get one or more of the details wrong. You almost could've fooled me."

Chloe whimpered as his hand went down to her neck, wrapping loosely around it. "Lucifer, it's me, Chloe. The real one, I promise. Please-"

Lucifer began to squeeze, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't your fault, but I can't- Don't force me to look at her face. I know you're just here to hurt me, I can't take seeing her doing that. Not anymore."

Chloe sobbed as she gasped for breath. "Please- Lucifer!"

"I can't-" Lucifer sobbed as he continued to choke her until he finally collapsed on top of her, allowing her to breathe deeply. "I can't do it."

Chloe breathed deeply, feeling the weight of Lucifer hugging her chest as she calmed herself down. "Lucifer-"

"Don't talk to me," Lucifer snapped, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Don't talk in her fucking voice like that. I don't wanna hear it. I know she's never coming and I won't fall for this shit. You can go back to Michael and deal with his retribution for failing. Sorry, no demon-promotion for you."

"Lucifer..." Chloe whimpered as Lucifer massaged her wrists below the cuffs. "Please, don't hurt me. I swear, it's really me. I wanna help you get out of here."

Lucifer hummed, kissing away the tears that fell down Chloe's cheeks. "I won't hurt you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried. But you're going to have to stay here like this. I can't trust you not to try anything more."

"I won't," Chloe promised.

Lucifer kissed at her neck softly. "Shhh. Don't make me have to gag you, love."

Chloe fell silent, letting him continue to nuzzle at her shoulder as they laid in the bed together. She'd have to find a way to convince him of who she was some other time when he was ready to listen to her.

Hopefully, he wouldn't decide it was better to kill her before that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, who says we can't have happy endings, right?

"Am I interrupting anything?" Michael smirked as he brought in a tray of food the next day. "Looks like you two are having some fun."

"Shut up," Lucifer growled. "Why are you doing this? Hell, I know she's just a demon, just take her back. And stop bringing food, I know she doesn't need to eat."

Michael shrugged. "Maybe she does, you don't know. The real Chloe would. I think this one's gonna stay until you sleep with her. Or, as usual, kill her. I'm sure you'll decide on an option soon enough. Or if you don't, you can just hope she starves to death."

"I hate you."

Michael grinned. "Hey, what's not to hate?" He put the tray down on the floor and sent Chloe a wink before leaving the room, locking it firmly behind him.

Lucifer sighed and grabbed the tray of food and brought it over to the bed, sitting next to Chloe where she was still tied to the bed. "I wish you were real. I know it's stupid to have hope because I'm never getting out, but I would give anything to see her again." He stared at the lumpy grey oatmeal Michael had brought and after a few seconds, he angrily threw it at the wall. "Fuck!"

He screamed uncontrollably, holding it for far longer than Chloe thought he'd be able to.

"Lucifer-" Chloe whimpered.

"Don't-" He snarled. "Don't fucking do this! I can't-" He sobbed as he slid to the floor, crying. "I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend I don't want you to be the real her. I can't fucking do this, I-" He sobbed for a few moments before silently getting up and undoing the chains around Chloe's wrists.

"There." He wiped his face of tears and returned to his neutral expression. "Go ahead, kill me, torture me, whatever. I'm fucking tired of this."

Chloe rubbed her wrists, grateful that they weren't bruised. "I would never hurt you," She promised, sliding off the bed so she could sit next to Lucifer on the floor. "I don't know how to prove to you that I'm the real Chloe, but I swear, I really am here to help you."

Lucifer shook his head, refusing to even look at her.

"I love you," Chloe whispered, grabbing onto Lucifer's shoulders and sliding into his lap when he didn't stop her. "I love you so much, Lucifer... I never should've let you leave. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

Lucifer wrapped an arm around her back, holding her against his chest as he tried to calm himself down.

Chloe snuggled against him as best she could manage.

Lucifer hummed, rubbing her back as he stared at his feet. One of the wires Chloe had cut was on the ground. Michael wasn't there with his demon blades any longer; in theory, he shouldn't be hurt, right? Unless the woman in his arms was really Chloe.

He pressed his toe against the sharpened steel hard enough to bleed, hugging Chloe tighter to his chest as he felt the slight sting followed by a small trickle of blood.

"I love you too, Chloe."

X X X X X X X X

Michael came back that night to find Lucifer still sitting with Chloe asleep in his arms. 

"How sweet," Michael purred, smirking even more when he saw the food tray smashed against the wall. "Have fun today then?"

"Don't talk to me," Lucifer whispered, petting Chloe's hair. 

Michael set down the new tray of food and came to kneel next to Lucifer. "She's so sweet. I bet her daughter's even sweeter."

Lucifer trembled as he watched Michael take out one of his demon blades. "Don't ever touch her. I swear if you ever so much as think about Trixie again I will fucking destroy you."

Michael laughed. "I do whatever I want to. Hell, for all you know she's already dead. After all, without you around it's not like your precious girlfriend and her daughter had any protection against me. I could just... walk in and do whatever I want. Do you ever think of how long I was able to convince Chloe that I was you? How much I took and took from her until she was nothing but a shell of a-"

Lucifer punched him. He didn't care about the fact that he'd dropped Chloe, all he wanted was to shut Michael up.

Michael wrestled with him, unable to get out from under where Lucifer had him pinned, the knife falling out of his hand as he was slammed repeatedly against the ground.

"Don't EVER talk about her like that!" Lucifer screamed, the floor cracking as Michael's skull refused to break.

"Lucifer-" Chloe groaned as she opened her eyes to the scene before her.

Lucifer hesitated, still pinning Michael to the ground. "Chloe. I know it's you. I'm sorry I yelled. You should go, the door's unlocked. The demons won't stop you without an order; they don't do shit unless they have to."

Chloe glanced at the knife that had fallen to the floor, out of Michael's reach. "I'm not leaving here without you. I've already lost you once, Lucifer, and I thought I'd never get you back. I'm staying with you. For as long as it takes." She took the knife and held it out to him.

Lucifer took the knife and stared into his brother's eyes for a few moments. "Fucking asshole," Lucifer muttered, slamming the knife into Michael's neck, watching him weakly choke on his own blood.

Chloe looked away, biting her cheek until Lucifer took her arm.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think this is a good ending for this fic, so I'm gonna leave it here. I'm actually writing a bunch of Lucifer fics rn so like,,, not to shamelessly self-promote but also you should definitely check those out


End file.
